ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner Number 775 is Missing (Aen 10)
Plot Aen is watching TV when the doorbell rings. (Aen): I'll get it! Aen opens the door and is instantly grabbed and knocked out. '' End Scene ''Aen wakes up in an arm chair. (Aen): What happened? (Army dude): I happened. I am Colonel Rozum of the US Army. We have a promblem that concerns you, Aen 10. (Aen): Aen 10? How do you- (Rozum): Classified information, my boy. (Aen): Okay then, tell me. What's so important? (Rozum): Ever heard of Area 51? End Scene Aen and Colonal Rozum are in an underground falicity. (Aen): This is area 51? (Rozum): Where all the bad aliens go. (Aen): So what's wrong? (Rozum): One escaped. (Aen): Oh. Who? (Rozum): Prisoner 775. (Aen): Where is he? (Rozum): We don't know. He can turn invisible. (Aen, sarcastic): Perfect. End Scene Aen and a 2 soldiers are searching sub basement 5 and they here a footsteps and something falling on the floor. Aen transforms. (Diamondhead): Swampfire! I mean, Diamondhead! (Soldier #1): Why do you shout the names? (Diamondhead): Um, to strike fear into hearts of my enemies? I don't know! It's fun. (Soldier #2): Good luck with that. (Diamondhead): I could always leave and not help guys. Diamondhead keeps walking. After awhile he turns around and sees both Soldiers KOed on the floor behind him. (Diamondhead): Alright, Prisoner 775. Please listen. I don't want hurt you. Just turn visible and we can talk this over. A metal bar starts floating over to him. (Diamondhead): That won't wor- The bar hits his head and breaks in half. (Diamondhead): See? He times out. (Aen): Crap. The bars float again. Coming towards Aen. He kicks something and tha bars clatter to the ground. He runs up some stairs. He selects Swampfire again but trips. (Aen): Oof! He transforms. (Swampfire): Yes! Swampfire creates a ball of fire and notices a shadow. He blinks suprised. '' (Swampfire): You have a shadow? ''He shoots fire at nothing and a lizard alien appears and falls over. He picks it up and leaves. End Scene Aen and Rozum are in a room with a big screen and lots of computers. (Rozum): You caught him. Son, you've done an honnor to your nation. I wish we could give you a medal. But you need to keep a secret idenity, don't you? (Aen): Yeah. Don't tell anyone. (Prisoner 775): Fools. (Aen): What? He can talk? (775): Yes. Of course I can. But tell me this alien 'hero', why catch an innocent alien. (Aen): Innocent? (Rozum): Silence, alien. (775): Why? I have done nothing wrong. I was banished from my planet and when I land here. Boom! I am taken into custody. You think you're a hero? I think not. Just check the recording. They got all on video. (Aen): Colonal what is he saying. (775): Check it! Believe me, 'hero', you'll find the truth. Aen transforms into Upgrade ane merges with a computer. ''He comes out a second later.''' (Upgrade): He's right. You just took him...for no...freaking...reason. Sorry, Dude. ''Upgrade frees Prisoner 775. (Rozum): Aen! What are you doing! (Upgrade): Don't worry, Justice prevails. (775): You're right. Justice. Prisoner 775 grabs a gun and points it at Rozum. (775): Die! Upgrade blasts his laser eye at the gun. He punches 775 knocking him out. (Upgrade): Plumbers are on thew ay. They'll take him back. And don't try and stop us. Aliens are out turf. End Scene Aen is at Seth's house. (Aen): Check it out. Aen transforms. (ChamAlien): Now you see me- He turns invisble. (ChamAlien): Now you don't. (Seth): Frickin' awesome, man. Fin. Major Events *Prisoner 775 debuts. *Aen scans Prisoner 775 and unlocks ChamAlien. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Colonel Rozum (first appearance) Villains *Prisoner 775 (first appearance) Aliens used *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) *Swampfire *Upgrade *ChamAlien (first apppearance; cameo) Category:Aen 10 Category:Episodes